1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cigarette field, and particularly to an electronic cigarette equipped with a simple and resilient electrode assembly.
2. Related Art
In the existing electronic cigarette, the electrode assembly for electrically connecting the atomizing device and the corresponding battery electrode consists of mutually insulated connecting seat and pole; the pole is configured as an independent component, and is tightly fitted in center of the connecting seat by means of an insulation sleeve; the atomizing device and the battery contact by means of directly abutting, while the connection therebetween has poor reliability.